To date, numerous attempts have been made in order to achieve low cost, yet versatile insulation systems for application in existing structures as well as for application in new constructions, so as to minimize expenditures associated with heating and cooling of such structures.
One major problem associated with the prior systems is that an excessive amount of time, labor and material is wasted during the installation process due to overly complicated system designs which are not always readily adaptable to the specific dwelling being serviced.
Furthermore, with few exceptions, the stock material must be pre-cut prior to shipment to the construction site or modified at the time of installation at the site.